Dominance
by TengokuKatana
Summary: Ichigo starts to get pissed that his hollow isn't talking to him anymore. He decides to go into his inner world and teach his hollow a lesson he will never forget.


.-. I was going through facebook and checked the comment to a post..and then I see a comment and it kind of told me to write a IchiHichi fanfic…and here it is…with the help of le internet…It's so amazing xD

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Ichigo was so _pissed!_ Ever since he fought his hollow and won they have been talking to each other for some time now. It seems that wasn't the case here. Ichigo hasn't heard him, or Shirosaki as he called his hollow, for _weeks_ now!

Once home, Ichigo put his school bags onto floor and sat down on the bed. He made sure no disturbances could be brought up and closed his eyes. He focused himself into his inner world. If his hollow though he would be gentle…he was dead wrong.

Ichigo finally opened his eyes and examined the surrounding around him. Skyscrapers surrounded the world as white, fluffy clouds were floating sideways in the blue sky. Ichigo's eyes scanned the world, looking for a sign of that hollow. His eyes finally stopped at a white ball curled up right against the wall of the building drawing random shapes for god knows what!

"Why haven't you been fucking talking to me!?" Ichigo literally growled in rage at Shirosaki. He looked up and blinked. A black sea was surrounding a glowing, golden yellow that were filled with confusion and slight anger at his King. It's not his decision when he can and can't talk!

"Don't feel like it. Got a problem?" He said back with a monotone voice. Ichigo grabbed him by the collar of his shihakusho and locked eye contact with him. Ichigo's eyes were filled with fury.

"Oh I got a problem. A big one at that," Ichigo hissed lowly and suddenly smashed his lips harshly against Shirosaki's white, cold ones. Shirosaki started to struggle and was utterly surprised at the harshness of it. Ichigo's hands trailed down Shirosaki's body and firmly grasped his hips and grinded, creating heat to spread across both their bodies. Shirosaki growled in pleasure and his eyes became clouded with lust. They both finally broke the kiss and puffs of air were seen in the air from both of them panting.

"You're going to enjoy this, so enjoy the ride, _Horse_," Ichigo whispered seductively into Shiro's ear making his hairs stand on end. A tongue peeked out and licked the earshell of it, making Shirosaki gasp and squirm from the touch. Ichigo placed his lips against his white skin. Gentle kisses were placed all around his neck as Ichigo tried to remember all the spots that gave the most feedback. Shirosaki let out a moan and instinctively pulled his King closer. A smirk was put on Ichigo's face at the reaction and latched his teeth onto a sensitive spot on Shirosaki's neck. He started to suck harshly on it earning him moans of pleasure. After awhile a red mark was on Shirosaki's neck. Ichigo suddenly plunged his teeth into the unscarred column of skin. Blood oozed out from the mark as Ichigo digged his teeth further into the layers of skin. A coppery taste hit his taste buds was the warm blood went inside his mouth.

"Mnnnghh…ahhh!" Shirosaki gasped out as both pain and pleasure flooded his veins. Ichigo let go with a popping sound and licked the blood off his tan lips. Slim hands curled around his shihakusho and were pulled down and Ichigo had a perverted glint in his eye and brought his mouth to one of his nipples and started swirling his tongue around it skillfully, making it fully erect. He did the same to the other side, but this time he lightly scraped it with his teeth. Ichigo went to his ear and tugged on Shirosaki's ear lobe harshly, making him cry out in pain. Shirosaki's hakama was getting really tight as his erection just wanted to get touched or get _anything_ done to it as it literally pounded against his hakame. His hakama was loosened and pulled off as Shirosaki's clothes pooled out underneath him. This revealed an erection dripping with pre-cum.

"Ready for more, my Horse?" Ichigo said huskily. Mocha eyes stared back at hellish golden eyes that were hooded completely with pure pleasure.

"H-hurry…up," He managed to make out between pants. Ichigo lopsidedly smiled and bended down and licked the underside of Shirosaki's hardened cock making Shirosaki turn his head to the side and cry out in ecstasy. He screwed his eyes shut as his King finally put his whole length in the sinful mouth of his. His talented tongue prodded the slit. After prodding it, his tongue swirled around the head and then bobbed it up and down. This sent jolts of pleasure through Shirosaki's entire body. Ichigo started to suck even harder than before, and deep-throated it. Shirosaki bucked his hips forward and made his cock go deeper in his King's mouth. Shirosaki screamed as after one last suck he released his orgasm in his mouth. Nothing was left of it as Ichigo drank it all. Very little dribbled down his chin and a hand were brought up to wipe it off. Ichigo put in three fingers into Shirosaki's hot chamber.

"Suck," Ichigo said demandingly with a purr at the end. Shirosaki sucks on them and licked them in every way possible. This made a moan coming from Ichigo this time.

"You're good at this…" Ichigo whispered softly and finally pulled his fingers out, making sure it was dripping in saliva. He took one finger and prodded his entrance teasingly and slowly pushed it past the first ring of muscle.

"Hah! S-stop teasin' me…" Shirosaki bit his lip, drawing blood. Ichigo licked the blood up and then added a second finger to the penetration. He then suddenly shot his fingers up making Shirosaki cry out and he bucked his hips, silently begging for more. Ichigo made scissoring motions inside of Shirosaki making the entrance widen. Shirosaki couldn't tell the difference between pain and pleasure anymore and just reacted on what his body did. He arched his back, succeeding in making the fingers go in deeper than it was before. Ichigo added the third finger and started to hit the prostate making immense pleasure spread through Shirosaki's entire body. His eyes watered at the mixture of pain and ecstasy. Ichigo kept abusing that spot by hitting it over and over again and finally pulled out. Tanned fingers were covered with a milky substance. Ichigo used his tongue to lick it off before proceeding to take off his own hakama and letting it fall to the floor as a cold breeze hit him. Shirosaki's entrance was twitching and spread wider than before making it look so inviting to Ichigo's hazel eyes. Ichigo's nails dug into Shirosaki's thighs. Blood dribbled down, staining the white skin a light shade of red. Shirosaki squirmed and actually whined in _pleasure_ and not pain.

"A masochist, eh?" Ichigo let a light chuckle out that sent shivers down Shirosaki's spine. Ichigo let his pink-ish tongue lick up the red liquid and moaned at the taste of it. He finally lined himself up with Shirosaki's entrance and smirked devilishly.

"Let's take this a little further, eh?" Ichigo jerked his hips forward and plunged his erection deep inside Shirosaki. Ichigo's cock was bigger than all three of his finger combined and it started to tear up the inside. Shirosaki's hands looked for something to hold onto. He screamed when he felt it hit his prostate and more tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt something sticky and wet inside and he was sure as hell that is wasn't lube or King's orgasm. A whimper came out of his mouth as he realized it was blood.

"Mmmm…Scream and moan my Horse…It turns me on," Ichigo licked his lips and took out his cock until only the head was left in and he slammed it roughly back in. Like Ichigo wanted, Shirosaki screamed in agony and pleasure soon overwhelmed it. Ichigo picked up the pace of his thrusts while Shirosaki was bucking his hips in time with them making it go deeper. After one shallow thrust Ichigo released his seed inside the hollow with a groan. Shirosaki couldn't scream because of a sore throat from all the screams he made earlier and came with a grunt. Ichigo pulled out of him and pulled back on his clothes. Warm arms wrapped around the hollow's waist as he was brought onto Ichigo's lap. Warm air was coming from short pants onto the hollow's ear.

"If you ignore me again, I swear I won't be as gentle to you," Ichigo hissed into Shirosaki's ear. He just shivered at the tone of his voice. Pale finger ghosted over his chest and turned his nipples that caused Shirosaki to gasp out in surprise.

"You better behave yourself, Horse," Two fingers gripped Shirosaki's chin and forced him to look into Ichigo's mocha eyes.

"I'll come back for you…count on it," Ichigo kissed him, a little gentler than the first one. They broke the kiss and Ichigo disappeared back to his world. Shirosaki couldn't help but want more.


End file.
